callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F-4 Phantom
The F-4 Phantom II is a fighter jet used by the U.S. Navy, the Marine Corps, and the Air Force during the Vietnam War and during the invasion of Panama. It is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Within the campaign, F-4 Phantoms are seen in the mission "S.O.G.", usually flying by to deliver napalm strikes to the NVA. They also appear at the end of "The Defector" after Alex Mason desperately radios for an airstrike against a T-55 and advancing NVA troops; shortly thereafter, Delta Squadron (a group of Phantoms), appears in dramatic fashion, dropping a fuel-air explosive bomb (FAEB) on the enemy position and allowing Mason and his squad to escape Hue City in a PBR boat. Phantoms can also be seen in the final level, "Redemption": once Mason escapes the underwater station, swims to the surface and is picked up by Weaver and the U.S. Navy, two formations of Phantoms perform a triumphant flyover. In multiplayer, the Phantom is used for the Killstreak reward Napalm Strike. Gallery PhantomPilots.jpg|The pilots of the Phantom. F4-Phantom Squadron Markings.jpg|The squadron markings on the Phantom. Napalm.jpg|Top view of the F-4 Phantom. F4 Phantom.jpg|F-4s seen in Firing Range at the edge of the map. F4 Phantom frontview.jpg|A frontal view of the F-4. F-4_delivering_payload_S.O.G._BO.png F-4_Phantom_S.O.G._BO.png F-4_Phantoms_S.O.G._BO.png F-4_Phantom_The_Defector_BO.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II Several F-4 Phantoms can be seen flying low during the mission Suffer With Me, where they can be best seen when the player is on the roof top of one of the buildings. The model is reused from Call of Duty: Black Ops. F-4_Phantom_flying_low_Suffer_with_Me_BOII.png|F-4 Phantom flying low. Trivia *The F-4 Phantoms in-game bear the markings of the VF-114 Aardvarks, a real Navy fighter squadron that operated Phantoms during the Vietnam War. As for the tail code, "NH" suggests that the aircraft is attached to the real life Carrier Air Wing Eleven (CVW-11) of the US Navy. *The Air Force F-4 Phantoms bear the finflash OY meaning that these aircraft belong to the 555th Fighter Squadron , a real Air Force unit that was based at Udorn, Thailand in the Vietnam War. *The Phantom in-game is not a solid object, as it is not supposed to interact with any objects except the napalm that it drops. This means that it is possible to see the Phantom collide with a Chinook or AH-1 Cobra during its flight and simply pass through. * In the level "S.O.G.", when the player is at the top of a hill and must fight downhill to reach several napalm barrels, there is a sequence in which two Phantoms fly by from left to right and deliver an aerial napalm strike, culminating in a large, impressive wall of fire. This may be a reference to the film, Apocalypse Now, in which fighter jets dropped napalm in the same fashion and led to the famous film quote, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." * There are pilots visible in the aircraft, but only if the camera is close enough to the aircraft. They can only be seen if the player goes into theater mode and brings the camera all the way up to the aircraft. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Jets Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Jets